Spaghetti and a lullaby
by PrimoGiotto5510
Summary: A birthday fic, complete and utter drabble. Fluff! R27 dedicated to Halloween's phantom  Otanjoubi Omedetou!


**Me: Birthday fic!**

**Tsuna: Belated-birthday fic you mean...**

**Me: **Pouts****

**Tsuna: **Sighs** Kim-san doesn't own KHR...**

**Me: **Glomps****

* * *

><p>"Tsunayoshi... what in heaven's name are you doing wearing an apron?" The now-adult ex sun acrobaleno, stood in the hallway gawking at his student in a white button-up shirt, a black skirt (AN: He was being forced to wear one since he lost a dare... XD) and a too-frilly-to-be-true pink apron.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm cooking..." Apparently, Tsuna has the brains and attention span of a goldfish and the hands of a kitchen god. "Mama went on a... trip with Iemitsu (A/N: He simply refuses to call the blonde 'papa'), I-pin went to China to visit Fon and Lambo is staying over at Kyoko-chan's place." Tsuna smiled slightly as he poured a mixture of ingredients into a small pot, turning on the stove.

"let me re-phrase the question, why the hell are you wearing a GIRLY apron when you have a blue one in your closet?" The hitman raised an eyebrow as he recalled seeing the piece of clothing buried deep underneath a heap of T-shirts and shorts.

"Ah, that one... well, let's just say that Lambo had used that apron to clean his... rear..." Tsuna shuddered at the thought and stirred the boiling ingredients, adding oregano and basil (A/N: Not Basil in KHR! The actual herb!) into the mixture. Reborn chuckled and Tsuna sweatdropped; only his _**lover **_would take pleasure in his misfortunes.

"So... what're you cooking?" Reborn smirked as he placed a possessive arm around the brunette, who blushed bright red. "Hmm...? Spaghetti?" Reborn placed his chin on Tsuna's head, inhaling the scent of cherry blossoms with a tint of strawberry, a scent that was so uniquely Tsunayoshi.

"Yup! I found the recipe on the internet a few days ago, I was itching to try it..." Tsuna shivered a little as Reborn's breath came in contact with his ear. "Reborn! Stop doing that!" Tsuna giggled a little as his ex-tutor grumbled a little and the brunette gave the ex sun acrobaleno a quick peck on the lips before he turned back to the now tender pasta. "Wait a while longer, ne?" He coaxed the hitman. "Just a little more and dinner will be ready."

"Hnn... fine... Oh, and the stupid cow is coming home soon... Tch..." Reborn clicked his tongue, whenever the stupid cow was here, Tsuna's attention wouldn't be on him for too long. As if on cue, the doorbell rang and a familiar head of curly black hair came into view.

"Tsuna nii? I'm home! Kyoko-san said she had some business to attend to so I came back..." Lambo smiled sheepishly as he sat down at the dining table.

"Ah, Lambo! Welcome home, did you eat yet? Because I just cooked some pasta..." Lambo's face brightened and he nodded eagerly as the ex-tutor of Tsuna's sat down across from him.

"Tsuna nii's food is the best!" Lambo smiled gratefully as the brunette set a plate of pasta and sauce in front of him, doing the same for Reborn then himself.

"Ittadakimasu..."

* * *

><p>"Tsuna nii... I can't sleep..." Lambo whined as he tossed and turned in his bed, the brunette who was currently in the ten year old's room. "Will you sing me the lullaby Mama sings me?" Lambo pleaded with the puppy-eyes. Tsuna smiled gently and nodded.<p>

"Haru ni saku hana  
>natsu hirogaru sora yo<br>kokoro no naka ni  
>mado o tozasu hi ni mo<br>Mune ni afureru  
>hikari wa kumo no ue<p>

Watashi o michibiku  
>tooi tooi yobigoe yo<br>Hohoemu you ni  
>utau you ni<br>hibiku kaze no oto  
>Yorokobi kanashimi<br>subete idaite aruiteru  
>Watashi no te to kimi no te o<br>tsuyoku tsunagu mono"

The ten year old Bovino finally fell asleep after Tsuna ended the song. "Hn... did I ever tell you that you sing like a girl?" A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around the Vongola tenth generation boss and a chin placed firmly on his head, made the brunette smile.

"Yeah... you did..." Tsuna was spun around and a pair of lips claimed his own. When air suddenly became a problem, the pair broke apart, Reborn smirking and licking his lips while Tsuna was in a daze and blushing slightly.

"I love you, my Tsunayoshi..." Reborn smiled gently and gently pecked the brunette on the lips again.

"I love you too, Reborn..." Tsuna smiled back, Reborn pulled the brunette into an embrace and they stayed that way for a while before going back to their shared bedroom. (A/N: No lemon! Gomene, Halloween phantom but I'm horrible at Lemon! T^T)

The next day, the sadistic ex-tutor smirked as Tsuna continuously glared at him as he limped from one place to another. "Reborn... I'm gonna kill you one day, or maybe it'll be my funeral soon..." Tsuna mumbled as he massaged his sore back and rear.


End file.
